Baby Problems
by CuzImBatman
Summary: While on their way home from the park, Nico and Percy's son accidently shadow travels and it's not into his parent's arms. Nope. He travels back ten years and ends up at Camp Half-Blood. Frantic as any mother would be, Percy demands that Nico go find their son. Nico isn't so accomadating though. Not yet at least.


**Title:** Baby Problems

**Summary:** While on their way home from the park, Nico and Percy's son accidently shadow travels and it's not into his parent's arms. Nope. He travels back ten years and ends up at Camp Half-Blood. Frantic as any mother would be, Percy demands that Nico go find their son. Nico isn't so accomadating though. Not yet at least.

**Warnings:** Insinutation of mpreg, slash (yaoi or boylove or boyxboy, whatever way you prefer to call it), slight language, mentions of hot, passionate, mind-blasting, break the headboard sex (like Nico would let it be any different?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nope. That happens to belong to Rick Riordan. But if I did own it. Well Percy wouldn't exactly be with Annabeth. No, no. He'd be with Nico and Jason. Together. Cuz the three of them together just makes so much more sense. *nods* ANYWAYS!

**A/N:** Soooo, due to a certain friend of mine *looks at Peace Phoenix* I'm posting my first ever Percy Jackson story. I've been tossing this idea around and while at work today, she got me to write it out. Keeping it from my bosses was very interesting, let me tell you! I almost deleted all of this at one point! *sigh* So after all that, I'm posting this baby and hoping for a good response! Also, I haven't had the chance to proof read it.

* * *

Percy gaped as the small vortex of shadows before him disappeared and his son gone. He knew that as a son of two demi-gods, Damien would have some of his parents abilities. They thought that he'd be able to talk to aquatic animals or maybe raise dead people. Percy didn't like to think about that last one. But of all the powers he had to inherit it had to be his father's Shadow Travel.

Turning to his amused husband, Percy glared. "Nico."

"Yes?" dark eyes looked up from where they were starring at the same spot Damien had been a few seconds ago.

"Our son just shadow traveled."

"I've noticed."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Percy's voice rose in anger.

Nico shrugged and turned around to continue their walk back home. The younger man's hands were stuffed in his slacks, the epitome of calm and collected. Normally, Percy would take the time to check out his husband, the man was gorgeous in any shape or form. But today Percy gaped after him. Did Nico just-

"Nicolas di Angelo! You better find my son or **else**!"

Nico stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, looking his husband up and down. Eyes finally resting on the distressed expression gracing that usually happy face.

"Or else, lover?"

Percy stomped over, stopping before the taller man. He viciously poked the man in the chest with each word. "I will make you regret ever being born a male. Find him."

Any other man would cry in fright, but Nico wasn't any other man. Nope. He was the son of Hades, overall bad ass of the underworld. And as such, Nico took the chance to wrap his arms around his husband and lean down to kiss those lips that have been taunting him since the very beginning of their meeting.

Percy huffed but returned the kiss. He so did like it when Nico kissed him.

"Better?"

"Still missing a son."

"There was a time that could easily please you all by itself."

"Funny, there was a time my son was in my arms too."

"Ever since we've had Damien you haven't had time to spend with me."

"Are you jealous of your own son?" questioned the sea prince.

"Yes."

Percy's eyes softened as he shared another kiss with his husband. He pulled away before it could get too intimate. He did still have a son to find after all.

Nico sighed. "Don't worry so much Percy. Damien's fine."

"And how do you know that?"

"A man has his ways."

Pouting, Percy rested his head against Nico's shoulder. He could only be mad for so long against Nico. "Nico."

Chuckling, Nico held onto Percy tighter, shadows wrapped around their bodies and they disappeared from their neighborhood park. Across from their spot sat two women enjoying an ice cream sundae.

"Well that was interesting," spoke the taller of the two, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"We just saw two very hot guys kiss and that's all you have to say?" asked the shorter, pointing her spoon at her friend.

"Oh no, that was awesome and all. I almost spilled my ice cream on me when that happened. I was focusing on the fact that they just disappeared before us. And their baby."

Her friend rolled her eyes, brining her spoon back into her sundae. "Yea I guess that's interesting."

"Where do you think they went?"

The shorter of the two shrugged and went back to her ice cream. The taller of the two looked back across the park suspiciously before returning back to her ice cream as well.

* * *

**Ten years earlier**

An eighteen year old Percy walked out of his cabin and made his way to the shoreline of the lake at Camp Half-blood. The camp had decided on having a 'beach party' in celebration of the hot, hot summer days. Which is apparently a crime to all the campers. Percy wiped his sweety forehead.

"Beach party doesn't sound so bad right now."

He slipped the shirt he had just placed back off and threw it over his shoulder. Why did he even think putting a shirt on would be a great idea. Then he remembered the cool ocean breeze that perpetuated in his cabin year round.

Down at the shoreline, the party was already in full swing. All the cabins had pitched in. The tinkers were handling the grilling part, seeing as they built a top of the line grill. And the fact that Leo, probably the only one NOT affected by the heat, was the 'cook'. The Ares cabin was currently rounding people up for a game of volleyball in the shallow end of the lake and the Athens cabin was building a sand castle. The Aphrodite cabin was...well they're tanning. Nothing new there.

"You just gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna join us?"

Percy turned around and had to keep himself from blushing. Behind him was one Nico di Angelo, standing in all his half-naked glory. Despite being older than the child of Hades, Nico was taller. A lot taller. It was cruel and unfair and very mean. As he liked to remind Nico all the time. It's also not right at how attractive the italian was and how drop dead gorgeous he was in those barely hanging on swimming trunks. (Pun intended ;D)

"Just seeing what everyone's doing."

Nico looked over his head, Percy pouted, and watched their friends as well. "Well it looks like the Stoll Twins are pantsing people in the water."

They're what? Percy meant to turn around to see what he so obviously missed but Nico's hand on his shoulder stop him. Glancing up at the taller teen he furrowed his brow. Why's Nico glaring at them? I mean sure the twins are pantsing people but it's not like that hasn't happened before. Come to think of it. Nico always seems to stop me from seeing any of it. "Nico?"

Nico's eyes softened as they looked down at Percy. "Yes?"

"Can we go join the party now?"

"But of course," nodded Nico, walking beside Percy the rest of the way.

The whole camp was having a great time, even Chiron found time to canter through the water. That is until there was a shout of fright from the middle of the lake. Confsued, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Percy caught a glimpse of a small hand going under the water before springing into action.

From his spot next to Clarissa at the volleyball game, he dove into the water and swam in the direction he saw the small hand. Who is it? They couldn't be older than two with a hand that small! He made it to the middle of the clear lake, looking in a complete circle until he realized he should look beneath him. A few feet below from his current location was a baby with sea foam green eyes and curly black hair that vaguely reminded him of Nico. Swimming towards the baby, who was reaching out for him with a pout on his lips, Percy pulled the baby into his arms. The baby cooed and snuggled against the teen. How can he breath? He's not another half-brother is he? I thought I was the last one? What's going on?

Suddenly bubbles were released from the baby in his arms and he began to struggle as the water went into his lungs. Percy quickly kicked his legs and took them out of the water, carefully holding his head above the water.

"Shhh, I got you. Shh."

Okay, so maybe he can't breath. But he stayed under for so long...and his eyes are like mine.

"Seaweed brain!" Percy looked up to see Annabeth and Clarissa in a row boat, making their way closer to his location. He waved, showing that he was okay. And of course he would be, water was his element after all. When they were even with him, he held up the baby first. Annabeth took the baby as Clarissa gave Percy a hand.

Percy and baby secured, Clarissa began to row back to shore where many of the other campers were waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" asked Annabeth, giving Percy a critical look over. She had already checked the baby over.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine. He just swallowed some water."

Annabeth nodded.

Clarissa elbowed Percy in the side, not having to row as Percy easily manuevered the boat. "Haven't seen you move that quick in a while Jackson."

Percy laughed, slapping her elbow away. "Still got it."

"Is that a baby?"

The three looked up, just noticing that they were back on shore. Leo had been the one to ask the question.

"Your powers of observation are astounding Valdez," snarked Clarissa climbing out.

"Like a real bona-fide baby?" he questioned again.

the baby looked at all the faces around him, slightly uncomfortable at the sudden attention he reached out to Percy. "Mommy!"

Silence.

Seeing that he still wasn't in Percy's arms, the baby's bottom lip began to tremble and tears gathered in his eyes. Not seconds later the baby began to cry. Loudly.

"Take the baby Jackson!" shouted someone over the crying.

Percy quickly took the baby out of Annabeth's hands. Instantly the crying stopped and giggling was replaced.

"Aww, he's so cute!" giggled a majority of the girls from the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Anyone else curious as to why there was a baby in the lake?" questioned Rachel.

Instantly questions and theories went flying around. After ten minutes of hearing possibilities it was Nico who finally stopped everything.

"We don't know the answer and probably never will. Now shut up and go back to what you were doing." A nice glare that could only be produced by the children of Hades later and the party was back into full swing. Main topic of conversation was over a certain baby though. Nico was scary, but not scary enough.

Not that the teen truly cared at the moment. He was too busy trying to figure out why the image of Percy holding a child was so appealing.

"Well that was totally unproductive," grumbled Percy, looking down at the matching sea foam green eyes.

"Relax a little Jackson," said Clarissa before following Chris back to where the volleyball game was starting back up. Annabeth and nodded and followed behind the two.

"Hey don't leave me with him!"

"He's perfectly alright in your arms 'Mommy'," was shouted back by the daughter of Athena. Times like these, PErcy had to remember why he was friends with her. With any of them really.

"You know," said a voice from by his ear. Nico was looking over his shoulder to look at the baby. "His eyes remind me of yours."

Percy's cheeks flushed. He could barely feel Nico's chest against his back and it was a bit distracting.

"I thought the same."

"Mommy." Percy looked down at the call. The baby pointed over to the water. "Pl'y."

"You want to play in the water?" Happy giggles answered his question. "I don't know..."

Nico chuckled. "Sounding like a mother by the second there Perce."

"I'm not- You know what. We're gonna go play in the water." Percy walked back into the water. Nico could have sworn that he saw the baby smirk back at him.

* * *

It was during the campfire later that night, did something interesting happen again. The campers were happily telling stories and exchanging gossip as usual when two people appeared by the fire. Now it wasn't uncommon to see some shadowtravel. Seeing as it was Nico's prefferred choice of transportation, but the fact that the people who appeared were an older version of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson in an obvious arguement.

"You're supposed to take me to my son di Angelo!"

"How about you try finding the brat through time and space? It's not as easy as it looks."

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Then why the hell did we end up in our bed?"

Nico smirked, eyes glazing over in lust. "I'm sure you remember exactly why. I sure do." Nico pulled his husband into his arms and kissed the man so hard that he forgot just exactly how mad he was at Nico. The man knew he was distracting and wasn't any help at all.

"Mommy!" Hearing his son's shout, Percy pushed Nico away and looked over from where he heard his precious bundle of joy. He was surprised to see his younger self holding his baby.

"Damien!" He rushed over and lifted the baby up, kissing him all over his face. Damien giggled, pushing his mother's ticklish kisses away. At least he tried anyways. He turned begging eyes to his father.

The campers watched as the older Nico fondly rolled his eyes before taking the baby out of the older Percy's hands.

"Stop smothering him Perce. As much of a pain that he can be, not even I would let him be tortured by that."

"I'm not smothering him di Angelo."

Nico raised his eyebrow. "Still on the last name?"

"I'm still mad at you, so yes."

"Even if I-" Nico leaned down and whispered something into Percy's ear that the campers missed, but knew had to be something very inappropriate by how quickly the older Percy's face flushed and how he began to fidget in place. when Nico stood back up to look down at his husband he saw the older man shake his head, too embarrassed to reply. Either that or horny. "Then we better get back home so I can have you screaming my-"

"WAIT A SECOND!"

The older couple looked at Leo Valdez. "What now Valdez?" glared Nico. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"That's nice and all, but what the hell is going on? We get this baby falling into the lake, who then calls Percy 'Mommy' and now we have two time traveling Nico and Percy who are obviously married? Yea, we're gonna need som-"

"Damien fell into the lake?" exclaimed the older Percy, instantly fussing over his son again. Tired of the hold up, older Nico looked to his younger counterpart.

"I know you've figured everything out already. You explain." Then, grabbing his husband around the waist, shadow traveled them back to their correct time. Newly reclaimed son and fussing husband back where they're supposed to be.

Back at Camp Half-Blood, all the campers turned to look at the Nico of their time. Questions being shot back and forth. Standing up, the crowd went silent. Looking at everyone he decided on not fully explaining what just happened. Oh no. He's gonna let it fester and be a mystery to them.

Percy yelped as Nico dragged him up, wrapping his strong arms around him. A second later, shadows wrapped around them and they were gone from the campfire and in Posiedon's Cabin, Percy's back hitting the mattress.

"Ni-"

A sexy smirk on the italians lips stopped any of Percy's replies. "We better get as much time in as we can."

"Before?"

"Before we have a son and he takes your time away from me."

Percy could only gape before his now lover claimed his lips for the first time that night.

* * *

And there you have it! My first Percy Jackson story. What do you guys think?


End file.
